Sakaya's Story
by Luna Julien
Summary: When Kai meets Sakaya Hatsune, what will happen? Romance? Adventure? Find out in this all new love story!
1. Meeting Sakaya Hatsune

**_Chapter 1 Meeting Sakaya Hatsune_**

**Kai's P.O.V**

I was walking in Ninjago City. It was a few months after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, Jay and Nya got married, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane found someone special. Yet I haven't. I don't mind though, I mean, I'm happy for them, it's just, I want someone special in my life. Zane and Primrose were getting married soon and Primrose found out she was pregnant. I still remember Zane's reaction. He choked on his water and then fainted. We were surprised they, uh, did _**IT**_! I didn't even know Zane had the guts to do it. Cole and Aurora were deciding to get a small house in Jumonkai Village, and Lloyd and Rin were married and were expecting a baby in 1 month. They want it to be a surprise.

I heard some laughing and shouting in an alley nearby. I walked silently to it and saw three thugs cornering the most beautiful girl in the world. She had black hair that was in a curly ponytail, pale blue eyes, she was wearing a red looking bra that had gold laces going up her abdomen to her neck, two small belts were on her stomach that were red also with gold little buckles, she was wearing short shorts that were hidden under a red skirt, three belts were on her skirt that were gold with red buckles, her shoes were sandals with gold laces going to her knee but ending a few inches before it, her skin was fair, she had double daggers on her waist, a katana in her left hand, and two katanas on her back. She was wearing hoop earrings that were gold too.

''Don't wanna mess with me, I get cocky.'' She says

''Oh, the princess wants to fight, how cute. Now give us the Fire gem!''

''Never!'' The leader brought a whip out and whipped her on her stomach. Her katana fell out of her hand and she landed hard. She curled up in a ball and hugged her stomach. I got furious and kicked the two. They fell. The leader turned around.

''Heads up!'' I yelled then Jay dropped down. We high-fived and the others came out. The girl let a groan of pain out. I walked to her and kneed to her.

''Who are you?'' She asks

''I'm Kai. This is Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd. What's your name?'' She sat up.

''Sakaya Hatsune.'' She says

''Are you OK?'' Jay asks. Sakaya moved her hands to reveal three blood marks. A loud thud was heard. we looked and saw that Zane fainted.

''I don't think he likes blood.'' Sakaya says. We laughed.

''Let's get you back to the Bounty.'' I say standing up extending a hand to her. She takes it and stumbles a bit. I have her put her arm around my neck.

''Come on. I'll drag Zane.'' Cole sighed. Sakaya giggled a little. When we got there, Nya's eyes widened.

''What happened?''

''Whipped.'' I answered. Nya took Sakaya and went to the infirmary. Prim came out.

''Who was that?'' Then Zane woke.

''Sakaya Hatsune. She was fighting three thugs.'' I replied

''Yikes.'' She said. That night at dinner, Sakaya came in.

''Hey Sakaya. Hungry?'' Jay asks

''No thanks. I ate a big breakfast and lunch earlier.'' She says

''Suit yourself.'' He says then takes a piece of chicken off. Sakaya sat by me. I felt a small blush on my cheeks.

''So, where do you live Sakaya?'' Zane asks

''I live in Jumonkai Village. My parents are Shin and Keiko Hatsune. Uh, I have one pet.''

''Really? No siblings?'' Prim asks

''No. I do have a German Shepherd pup though.''

''German Shepherds are awesome!'' I say

''Yeah. She's pretty cute. Her name is Sequoia.'' She says

''A girl pup? Oh, that's so cute!'' Aurora says

''Except when I come home, she jumps onto me.''

''Well, you are her owner.'' Lloyd says

''I know. She's just hyper.'' Rin giggled.

''I hope the kid doesn't act like that!'' She says

''Jay would have to get it at that rate.'' Sakaya says. We laugh. I fall out of my seat.

''Kai? You OK?''

''Yeah.'' I get back up and sit again.

''So, how far are you Rin?'' Sakaya asks

''I'm eight months.''

''Wow. Congratulations to you guys.'' She says. Rin smiles and lays her head onto Lloyd's shoulder.

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

The guys and girls are pretty nice. I noticed a little blush on Kai's cheeks. Does he like me or something?! I stood up.

''I should get going. My family is probably worried.'' I say. My phone went off and I grabbed it.

''_Sakaya! Are you OK?!_'' My mother says

''Yes Mother. I'm fine.'' I say covering my wrapped stomach

''_Come home. Your father and I are worried._'' She says

''Mother.'' I groaned

''_Come home._'' Great. Now I have to see, _**HIM!** _I groaned.

''I gotta go guys.'' I say

''Why?'' Kai asks

''My mother and father want me home to-'' I stop before I could say to look at the wedding plans.

''To what?''

''Nothing. Bye guys!'' I exclaimed then ran out. I jumped over the edge and flipped. I landed perfectly. As I was walking, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and gasped. Standing there was **_HIM!_ **I backed up and ran, only to get knocked out. When I woke up again, I was in a cage. I got up and walked to the bars. I tried squeezing through the bars, but couldn't. The door opened and he came in.

''Look how beautiful you are in that outfit.''

''Shut it Asatha.'' I snapped

''Oh. But you made a deal with me. The wedding is in three days. I can't wait to see you in that wedding dress.'' I growled.

''I am not marrying you.''

''But you are love. You signed the contract.'' Asatha says bringing the contract out

''Don't call me that!'' I shouted

''I can call you anything I want. I will see you later.'' He says looking in my eyes. I closed them and balled my fist. I punched his nose.

''Go away.'' I mumbled. He laughed and wiped the blood off.

''Very well. Love you.'' I growled and went down the cage bars. I brought my knees to my chest and cried.

''Kai, save me.'' I muttered staring at the moon.

* * *

**_YAY! I am done with the first chapter! So, Sakaya was engaged to him since birth. _**

**_Sakaya: Thanks. I appreciate it a lot. _**

**_Me: Don't worry. Kai and the others will save you. _**

**_Kai: YES! _**

**_Aurora: Please review!_**


	2. Finding Sakaya

**_Chapter 2 Finding Sakaya_**

**Kai's P.O.V**

I lay awake in my bed. I sighed and rolled over so I was facing the moon. I looked at it. I took the covers off and got out of bed. I walked to the Deck and looked at the moon. It was full and beautiful. The alarm sounded and I ran up to the Bridge. The others came a few minutes later.

''It looks like the Serpentine are at Jumonkai Village.'' Nya says pulling a image of them up. We smirked and ran out, spinning into our Ninja GI's. I jumped off the edge and landed on my feet. We hid and heard the citizens screaming.

''Skales, we have the Gem of Fire.'' Skalidor says

''Good. Now that we have all four gems, let's go back to master Asatha. I am sure he'll be more happy over that girl, Sakaya.'' Skales says. My eyes widened.

''He is getting married to her in three days.'' Skalidor replied. I felt my blood boil. I jumped out ignoring my friends' shouts. I spin toward Skales and grab his throat.

''Where is Asatha?'' I growl

''You...will...never...find...him.'' He choked out. My grip tightens.

''Where is he?!'' I growl again

''The...middle...of...Ninjago.''' He says. I release him and run off. My friends' ran next to me. Cole whacked me upside the head.

''Idiot!'' He growled

''I have to save Sakaya!'' I say then sprint off faster toward the middle of Ninjago.

**Cole's P.O.V**

It was two days since Kai went off by himself. We were in the Bridge trying to locate him. Finally a red dot representing him showed up. We sighed. But it wasn't moving. This worried us. One day left until Sakaya was marrying Asatha.

''We're hovering over him now.'' Prim says. We nod and jump down. We look around.

''Kai!'' We call. We hear a groan of pain from the bushes and I peak in. Laying there was Kai. He was beat up. He had cuts on his face, his Ninja GI was torn, and blood was all over. We picked him up carefully and walked back to the Bounty. The girls gasped once they saw him. Nya motioned for us to the infirmary. While Nya was cleaning him, we were training.

''If we can't find Sakaya before Asatha marries her, Kai will freak!'' Jay says gulping down some water

''Jay has a point.'' Prim says rubbing her belly. She was 3 months in already!

''Yeah, tomorrow is the wedding. Who is in for a little party crashing?'' Lloyd smirks putting his hand out. I put my hand on his.

''I'm in.'' Zane put his.

''I am in.'' Jay was last.

''Me too.''

''NINJA-GO!'' We say throwing our hands up. Aurora rolls her eyes at us and shakes her head.

''You boys are too much.'' She says. I smirk and grab her waist. I kiss her.

''Can you two get a room?'' A hot-headed voice asks. We turn around and find Kai standing there.

''You're OK!'' We exclaim

''Yeah. I heard what you were saying. I'm in too.'' We nod. The next morning, bright and early, we were standing on the Deck.

''Come back in one piece, OK? I don't want to raise the child on my own.'' Rin says kissing Lloyd and hugging him. He hugged back.

''I promise.''

''I'm going to miss you, Cole.'' Aurora says throwing her arms around my neck.

''Me too. Hey, one for the road?'' I ask. She giggles and kisses me.

''Love you two.'' Nya says hugging Kai and Jay. They hugged her.

''Love you!'' They chorused. Prim clings to Zane.

''I am going to miss you.'' She mutters loud enough for us to hear. Zane softly kisses her lips.

''I promise I'll be back soon.'' They pull away.

''Good luck Ninja. Be safe.'' Sensei says. We smirk and jump off of the Bounty.

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Finally it was the day I was getting married to that idiot. I groaned.

''Please stay still, Miss Sakaya.'' The seamstress says

''Sorry.'' I reply. She smiles softly.

''It is OK.'' Then she goes back to mending the dress. I didn't let them take my outfit off, just in case.

''Look at you, gorgeous!'' I held a groan back. Asatha circled me and dismissed the seamstress. He circled me again until he was in front of me.

''I...'' I couldn't say hate you.

''You what? Love me?'' I hid my clenched fist.

''No.'' I said through gritted teeth.

''Well, the wedding is in ten minutes. See you there.'' He left me standing there. I was walking down the isle. The wedding conductor was saying everything.

''Now, before we have the groom and bride say I do, do we have any objections?'' The door swung open and the guys stood there.

''We didn't even get an invite!'' Jay joked. I smiled and giggled. Kai looked at me and winked.

''Get them you fools!'' Asatha yelled. The Serpentine came out and everyone screamed. I felt Asatha grab me and put a cold blade to my neck.

''STOP!'' He screamed. Everyone froze.

''Sakaya!'' The boys yelled

''One more step, she is dead. Skales, put the gems into their slots.'' He commanded. I saw Zane's eyes widen.

''Don't! Only the ones who can wield the elements can touch them.''

''Then how do you think we got them?'' Asatha growled at him. Zane backed down and he laughed. I had enough. I stepped on his foot and flipped in front of the boys. I took my dress off leaving my outfit. I took my katana out. I saw Asatha take a blade out, much bigger.

''Goodbye!'' He says then throws it toward me

''Sakaya!'' Kai yelled running in front of me. The dagger hit his stomach.

''Kai!'' I felt my blood boil so much. I felt something hot on my hand. I looked down and saw a flame on it. I ran toward Asatha and punched his jaw. He stumbled and laughed. I growled and put my katana in him.

''Bye Asatha!'' I growled and he died right there. I took my katana out of him and looked at the Serpentine.

''We're going.'' They scrambled leaving the gems. I took the pouch and hooked it to my belt. I walked to where they were and kneed down to Kai. I took the blade out and his hood.

''We gotta get him to the hospital.'' I say. They nod and picked them up. We walked to the Bounty and the girls gasped.

''Hospital!'' Cole instructed. Nya nodded and steered our way to the hospital.

* * *

**_Cliffy! Will Kai live or die? Find out in Chapter 3!_**

**_Kai: I hope live._**

**_Sakaya: Me too. *Grabs his collar and kisses him* _**

**_The Ninja and Girls: What the?! _**

**_Sakaya: *Let's go, leaving Kai a red tomato* _**

**_Primrose: Please review!_**


	3. Coma!

**_Chapter 3 Coma?!_**

**Nya's P.O.V **

We waited in the waiting room for any news on Kai. It was a few hours after we brought him in and they took him. Sakaya groaned in annoyance. We looked at her. I raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' I ask

''How long does it take to bandage a stab wound?!'' She exclaims. We shrug. Finally a nurse came out.

''The ones who brought Kai Smith in?'' She asks. We stand.

''Right here. Is he OK?'' I ask

''Well, he lost a lot of blood, so he is very weak. And, he's in a coma.'' She says

''HE WHAT?!'' Sakaya yelled catching attention of other people. I clap my mouth over her mouth and Cole and Lloyd hold her back.

''So sorry about her. May we see him?'' I ask

''Sure.'' We follow her to Kai's room and when we got there, I nearly cried. Kai had bandages on his stomach going to his chest, and he lied there, motionless. The monitor beeped. Prim clung to Zane, Aurora cried into Cole's shoulder, Sakaya's fist balled and she cursed under her breath, Rin covered her mouth and looked down.

''Go ahead in.'' She says. We go in and I hold his hand. He was breathing a little light, but he was good. Sakaya wiped her eyes.

''Um, you guys go back to the Bounty, I'll stay here.''

''Are you sure Sakaya?'' I ask

''Yeah. I mean, you guys need to rest anyway.'' We nod and then go. Once we got home, I felt something hot in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

''Nya?'' Jay asks

''I'm fine Jay.''

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

I held Kai's hand. The monitor said his heartbeat was 67. I bit my lip. Was he going to live? Die? My eyes watered but I blinked them back. I looked at him. Messy brown hair, fiery amber eyes I wish to see again, loves the color red, has one sibling, no parents, no pets, and no girlfriend. My eyes started drooping. I kissed his cheek, and laid down on the futon the nurse made me. I fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, I woke up and saw his heartbeat go up to 87. I smiled softly and held his hand again.

A few hours later, Prim and Zane came with some flowers. I quickly let go of his hand and greeted them.

''Hey guys.'' I say

''Hey. How is he?'' Zane asks

''OK. The nurse says he's stable, whatever that means.'' Prim giggled and set the flowers on the nightstand.

''We'll visit tomorrow.'' Prim says

''Okay. I think Kai will like that.'' I say. They smile softly and go. I hold his hand again. Please wake up. Next ones to come in were Nya and Jay. Jay was holding something.

''Hey Sakaya.'' Nya greets

''Hey.'' I say. Jay sets a blade down on the nightstand. I realized it was his fire blade. I smiled softly.

''We'll be back later.'' Nya says

''Kay. Bye guys.'' I say as they walk out. I got up and walked to the nightstand. I put the flowers in the vase and the blade straight. I look at Kai. His chest slowly rose and fell. I kissed his cheek again then sat on the edge of the bed.

''Kai, I know you can't hear me, but, please wake up soon. I miss you. I miss your amber eyes, you telling Cole and Aurora to get a room every time they kiss, your soft smile. I'll miss all those things if you d-die. I love you.'' I mutter a few tears trickling down my face. I wiped them away.

''Now that, was sweet.'' I heard Rin say. My face burned as they smirked at me. I quickly got up.

''Um, I, you see.'' I stuttered

''Don't worry. We won't tell.'' Lloyd says. I nod still blushing. Rin set a card down with 'Get well Soon!' on it in red and gold letters.

''Thanks.'' I say. They nod.

''Bye Sakaya.'' They say and then walk out. I breathed in relief. Next ones to come in were Garmadon and Misako.

''Hi Sakaya.'' Misako says

''Hey guys.''

''How is he?'' Garmadon asks. I take a breath.

''OK. The nurse says he's stable.'' I reply. Misako sets a little box down.

''It was special from his father and mother.'' She says. I nod and thank them for stopping by.

''Call us if he wakes up.'' Garmadon says

''Okay.'' I say and they leave.

**Nya's P.O.V**

I bit my lip and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to the game room where the others were. They weren't playing video games. I sighed.

''Jay, can I talk to you?'' I ask. He gets up.

''What's wrong?'' He asks. I take a breath.

''Jay, you're going to be a father.'' I say. He turns pale.

''R-really?'' He stutters

''Yep.'' He smiles and kisses me. We walk into the game room.

''What's up?'' Cole asks putting a arm around Aurora. I gulp.

''I'm pregnant.'' I say. Their mouths drop.

''You are?'' They chorus. I giggle and nod.

''Congratulations guys!'' Prim says hugging us. The others hugged us too.

''Wonder how Kai will react once he wakes up.'' Garmadon laughed. I shrugged.

''Shouldn't you call Sakaya?'' Aurora asks. I take my phone out and dial her number.

''_Hello?_''

''Hey Sakaya.''

''_Hey Nya, what's up?_'' I held a giggle back.

''Sakaya, I'm pregnant.'' Silence. I hear a squeal.

''_Oh my goodness! When did you find out?_'' She asks

''Just now.''

''_EEP! YAY! Did you tell the others?_''

''Yeah.''

''_Well, I gotta go. Bye Nya! And congratulations!_''

''Bye!'' I hang up.

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

I can't believe Nya was pregnant! I shook my head and looked at Kai. The door opened and a girl came in. She had light brown hair that ended at her chin and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white sweater with blue jeans and white sandals. A bag was on her shoulder.

''Who are you?'' I ask

''I am Zora. I heard that he was hurt during a battle.''

''How did you know that?''

''News.''

''Oh. How did they get that story?''

''I do not know. Now, I know he is in a coma, and I want to see if I can get in his mind.'' My eyebrows furrow.

''What?'' Her body loosens.

''Not like that! I just want to see if he is plagued by ngihtmares!'' She exclaims. I smile and let her. A few minutes later, her eyes snap open and she is gasping for breath.

''Are you OK?'' I ask

''Yes. But he is having nightmares.''

''Of?''

''You and the others.''

''Did you see what happened to us?''

''Well, no, but instead of having nightmares, they are more like visions.'' She says. I quirk a eyebrow.

''Visions?'' She nods.

''Somehow he is having visions with you in them. Everything was moving so fast, but I heard screams and cries of babies. I could not understand them. I am sorry.'' She says. I put a hand on her shoulder.

''It's OK Zora.'' I say. She smiles and takes a vial out.

''Give this to him every morning. It should help with his injuries.'' I nod and thank her. She leaves and I set the vial down. I felt a tear go down my cheek.

''Please wake up soon.''

* * *

_**Chapter 3, done! YAY! **_

_**Kai: Why did you put me in a coma? **_

_**Me: 'Cause I can! **_

_**Zane: I sense she is going crazy. **_

_**Me: Shut it Nindroid! **_

_**Sakaya: Please review!**_


	4. Twins

_**Chapter 4 Twins?!**_

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

It has been one month since Kai was put into a coma. I have stayed with him since. Nya was one month into her pregnancy, Prim was 4, and Rin was expected to give birth any day now. I changed from my outfit to some comfortable clothes. It was a Saturday. I slumped in my futon and closed my eyes. My phone vibrated and I saw the text. Nya.

_RIN WENT INTO LABOR! HEADING TO HOSPITAL!_

My eyes widened. The nurse came in.

''Can you stay with him? My friend just went into labor.'' I ask. She nods. I run out and see them in the waiting room.

''Sakaya!'' They say at once

''Did they take her?''

''Yep. Lloyd went with he- hey, aren't you supposed to be with Kai?'' Cole asks

''I got a nurse to watch over him.''

''Oh.'' Two hours later, Lloyd came out with a happy expression. We rose from our seats.

''I'm a dad.'' He informs. We congratulate him.

''So? Boy? Girl?'' Aurora asks

''Twin girls.'' Our mouths drop.

''TWINS?!'' We exclaim

''Yeah. Come on!'' He says. We shrug and follow. When we got there, Rin was holding two little pink bundles. We walked up and she smiled.

''Aw! They're so cute!'' Aurora cooed

''Thanks.''

''What did you name them?'' I asked

''Well, Liana and Ro.''

''Those are perfect.'' I say

''Come on guys, let's give the new family some privacy.'' Cole says. I walk back to Kai and the nurse looked at me.

''His heartbeat went a little low since you left, but he's fine.''

''Thank you.'' She nods and walks out. I sit by Kai and curl up beside him. I put my hand on his chest and swirl my index figure in a circle. I sighed and looked at his face.

''I love you.'' I whisper and kiss his cheek. I fall asleep like that.

**Nya's P.O.V**

''Hey Jay, can we stop by at Kai's room?'' I ask

''Sure.'' We walk to his room, and the sight was kinda cute, I guess. Sakaya was asleep beside Kai with her head and hand on his chest.

''Well, would you look at that.'' I heard Cole say

''Let's go before we wake him up.'' I say. We walk out, closing the door behind me.

''So, have any names yet?'' Jay asks

''I'm only a month, and we don't know the gender.'' I giggle.

''I know. Come on, tell me.''

''Okay. If it's a boy, Justin and if it's a girl, Nancy.''

''I like those. Justin and Nancy.''

''You?''

''Joshua and Naomi.''

''Yeah, those are cute.'' I say pushing some hair out of my eyes. When we got home, we showered and went to bed.

''Love you, Nya.''

''Love you too, Jay.'' We kiss and then fall asleep.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

I groaned and rolled onto my back. Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden? I sigh and get out of bed, making sure not to wake Cole up. I walked into the bathroom and got a pregnancy test. Nya gave me the box after she found out she was pregnant. After three minutes, I looked and my eyes widened. I slid down the wall and cried. Cole must have heard because he came in.

''Aurora? What's wrong?''

''Cole, I'm pregnant.'' I sob. His eyes widen and he hugs me.

''Shh, it's OK.'' He rocks me, trying to get me to calm down. I cry into his shirt and he rubs my back.

''I'm only 17.'' I muttered loud enough to let him hear. He takes a breath and pulls me back so we were face to face. He kisses me and I kiss back.

''Everything will be fine.''

* * *

_**Okay, done with that. I hate being sick. I lost my voice! Please review! **_


	5. Let It Go and Waking up

_**Chapter 5 Let It Go and Waking Up**_

_**2 Months Later**_

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

I sank down in the chair I was sitting in. 2 months passed since Liana and Ro were born. Prim was 6 months into pregnancy, Aurora was 2 and Nya was 3 months. Kai still hasn't woken up. I look at him and sit by him. I start singing a little song.

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**  
**Not a footprint to be seen**  
**A kingdom of isolation**  
**And it looks like I'm the queen**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**  
**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**  
**Be the good girl you always have to be**  
**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**  
**Well, now they know**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn away and slam the door**  
**I don't care what they're going to say**  
**Let the storm rage on**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**  
**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all**  
**It's time to see what I can do**  
**To test the limits and break through**  
**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**  
**I'm free**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**I am one with the wind and sky**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**You'll never see me cry**  
**Here I stand and here I'll stay**  
**Let the storm rage on**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**  
**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**  
**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**  
**I'm never going back, the past is in the past**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**That perfect girl is gone**  
**Here I stand in the light of day**  
**Let the storm rage on**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway**

I finished and looked at him. I looked down. Tears started forming and I broke down. I felt movement in the room, but I didn't look up. I felt a hand rub my back. Then I heard a voice.

''It's OK.'' I shot up and saw Kai's amber eyes...Open.

''KAI!'' I hug him and he hugs back.

''I heard everything you said.'' My eyes widened and I pulled back.

''You did?'' He nods.

''Was that true?'' I blush scarlet.

''Yeah.'' I say

''I...Love you too.'' I look at him. He was as red as me. I noticed how close our faces were. I leaned in and he did the same. I closed my eyes and our lips connected. I hate that humans need to breathe. We broke.

''Kai, thank you. For everything.'' He smiles then frowns, deep in thought.

''What did I miss?''

''Uh, well, Rin had twin girls named Liana and Ro, Prim is 6 months into her pregnancy, Aurora found out she was pregnant and well, Nya found out she's pregnant too. She's 3 months already.'' His mouth dropped.

''Wow, I missed a lot.'' I giggle.

''Yep.''

''Shouldn't you call the others?'' He smirks. I realize and nod.

**Nya's P.O.V**

I heard my phone ring. I lazily grabbed it and looked at the ID. Sakaya. Why is she calling at 4 in the morning? I slide it and answer.

''Hello?''

_''Nya?'' _

''Sakaya? What happened?'' I heard her giggle. How could she giggle when Kai is in a coma?!

_''Nothing, but come to the hospital.'' _

''We'll be right there.'' I hung up and shook Jay. He groaned.

''Wh-what?''

''Come on. I think something happened to Kai!'' I say then get up. All of us, minus the twins, get to the hospital and run to Kai's room. I knock.

''Come in.'' I hear Sakaya call. I shrug and open the door to find Kai still asleep and Sakaya sitting in one of the chairs.

''Okay, what happened?'' Cole asks thinking it was a false alarm.

''SURPRISE!'' Kai suddenly yelled. We screamed.

''You're awake!'' We chorus. He laughs. I hug him.

''I can't believe it!'' Jay says. We visit till like, 6 then we leave.

''See ya later buddy!'' Cole says then we go.

* * *

_**YAY! Kai's awake!**_

_**Kai: YAY! **_

_**Sakaya: *Grabs his collar again and kisses him* **_

_**Nya, Cole and Jay: *Mouths open* **_

_**Me: Okay, before I puke, please review! **_


	6. Kai's Surprise Party

_**Chapter 6 Kai's Surprise Party**_

**Sakaya's P.O.V **

I walked into the hospital. Today Kai was able to go back to the Bounty except no fighting since he's still healing. We were throwing a welcome back party for him, and he didn't know a thing.

''Hey Sakaya!'' Kai says once I reached his door.

''Hey Kai! Ready to go?''

''Yep.'' We get back to the Bounty. Kai looks around.

''What's wrong?'' I ask

''Where is everyone?'' He asks. I bit back a smile. I made a sign with my hand.

''SURPRISE!'' The others jumped out, making a little squeak come out of Kai. I looked at him with an amused look.

''What was that?''

''Nothing.''

''Good to have you back Kai.'' He smiles.

''No more hospital food!'' He cheers. I giggle.

''Come on, let's get some food.'' I grabbed his hand and ran to the food table.

**Nya's P.O.V**

I smiled softly as I saw Sakaya drag Kai to the food table. I felt arms wrap around me.

''Looks like Kai found a girl.'' I heard Jay chuckle. I giggle.

''Yep. I just hope Sakaya tells Kai that she likes him.'' I say. Kai whispers something into Sakaya's ear and her eyes grow wide. She glares at him then playfully slaps him on the arm. I make out 'You know I don't sing.' He pushes her to the mast.

''I am so gonna hurt you once I'm done Kai.'' He laughs and put a song on.

_**Better in stereo,**_  
_**B-better in stereo**_

_**I'm up with the the sunshine (let's go!)**_  
_**I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)**_  
_**Slam dunk, ready or not**_  
_**Yeah, show me what you got**_

_**I'm under the spotlight (spotlight)**_  
_**I dare you, come on and follow**_  
_**You dance to your own beat**_  
_**I'll sing the melody!**_

_**When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."**_  
_**When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!**_

_**You–the other half of me**_  
_**The half I'll never be**_  
_**The half that drives me crazy!**_  
_**You–the better half of me**_  
_**The half I'll always need!**_  
_**We both know**_  
_**We're better in stereo!**_

_**B-better in stereo**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**B-better in stereo**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**And when we're together,**_  
_**A sweet harmony or solo,**_  
_**If we could just agree,**_  
_**We would go major league**_

_**When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."**_  
_**When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!**_

_**You–the other half of me**_  
_**The half I'll never be**_  
_**The half that drives me crazy!**_  
_**You–the better half of me**_  
_**The half I'll always need!**_  
_**We both know**_  
_**We're better in stereo!**_

_**You say, "It's wrong," I say, "It's right."**_  
_**You say, "It's black," I say, "It's white."**_  
_**You take left, and I take right**_  
_**But at the end of the day we both know**_  
_**We're better...**_

_**You the other half of me**_  
_**The half I'll never be**_  
_**The half that drives me crazy!**_  
_**You the better half of me**_  
_**The half I'll always need!**_  
_**We both know**_  
_**We're better in stereo!**_

_**We're better in stereo!**_  
_**Better in stereo**_  
_**Better in stereo**_  
_**Better in stereo**_  
_**Better in stereo**_  
_**Better in stereo**_

She finishes and we cheer. Kai goes to her.

''See, that wasn't so bad.'' He smirks. Sakaya rolls her eyes then grabs his collar and presses her lips against his. His eyes go wide but closes them and pulls her close. She lets go of his collar and puts her arms around his neck. Our mouths drop. Then Cole clears his throat, ruining the moment. They break and blush scarlet. I slap Cole upside the head and shake my head.

''Ow.''

**Kai's P.O.V **

I softly knocked on Sakaya's bedroom door.

''Come in!'' I poke my head in.

''Hey Sakaya?'' I ask

''Hey Kai, what's up?'' She asks patting her hand on her bed motioning me to sit. I sit down and take her hands. She looks at me curiously.

''Sakaya, when we kissed, I-I felt my world change. I realized that I love you. I have ever since I laid eyes on you.'' She smiled softly and gently kissed my lips.

''I love you too.'' She says. We kiss again. She starts kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt. Oh god. I felt her soft hands on my abs and chest. I gulped.

''Sakaya, I don't think we're on that stage yet.'' She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me on top of her.

''Kai, I want you to be in my life forever. Please stay.'' I smirked and kissed her neck. I heard her moan and I smirked. I nibbled at her soft spot. I stayed that night.

* * *

**_OK! That was the most grossest chapter I have ever written! I normally don't do the three lettered word scene, but I was bored. _**

**_Kai: Man, I think I love this chapter._**

**_Everyone but Kai: *Looks at him strangely*_**

**_Kai: What?_**

**_Me: You are sick. Sick I tell you. _**

**_Kai: What? Why am I sick? _**

**_Me: *Shakes head and pats a figure on his small head* You'll understand when you are older. _**

**_Sakaya: *Laughs* Please review!_**


	7. 3 months Later

_**Chapter 7 3 Months Later**_

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

3 months passed since Kai woke up. Kai and I were an official couple now. I was in my room when I heard a knock. Kai poked his head in and his skin was as pale as a ghost.

''Kai? Are you OK?''

''Prim went...Into labor.'' My mouth dropped. We ran to the Infirmary where the others were. Zane was sweating and Prim was screaming at him.

''I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!'' She yelled. Misako chuckled but hid it.

''Prim, just breathe.'' She says. Prim leans back and breathes.

''I don't hate you Zane. I love you.'' He kisses her forehead.

''I know.''

''Okay, I only need Zane in here, so all of you, shoo.'' Misako says shooing us out. After like, 3 hours, Misako came out with a smile.

''Go ahead.'' We walk in, and see Prim holding...Twins. We walk quietly to them. They were both girls. One girl had light blonde hair while the other platinum blonde.

''They're so cute!'' I whisper

''What did you name them?'' Kai asks putting hands on my shoulders. Prim smiled at Zane.

''We named the oldest one, Stormy, and the other, Winter.''

''Those are perfect names.''

* * *

A few days later, I woke up to crying. I sat up and rubbed my face. I got out of bed and walked to the nursery. Prim was there cradling Stormy. I sighed and walked in. She looked at me.

''Sorry if Stormy woke you.'' Prim whispered. I smiled softly.

''It's fine. I don't sleep anyway.'' I walk to them and smile down at the baby girl. She kept sobbing but was quiet.

**_Hush not, quiet now _**

**_It's time to lay your sleepy head_**

**_Hush now, quiet now_**

**_It's time to go to bed_**

I kept humming and Prim smiled. Stormy slept quietly now and Prim laid her next to Winter and Ro. Ro giggled and opened her emerald green eyes. She raised her arms and I picked her up. She gurgled and touched my face with her tiny hands.

''It's kinda hard to believe that you and Kai are together.'' Prim says. I giggle.

''Yeah, at first I thought he was gonna be a jerk, but then once you get to know him, he's a sweetheart.'' I say putting Ro back next to Liana. Prim giggles.

''I always thought he was a hot-headed jerk too. But when someone he loves is in danger or hurt, he's a softy.''

''Yeah, but he almost died risking his life to save me.'' She put a hand on my shoulder.

''Don't worry. He's alive and healthy now.'' I smile and nod.

* * *

The next morning, I sat up and stretched. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. The morning light shined into my window. A necklace was on my nightstand. I picked it up. It was a red and gold flame with a orange chain. I noticed a little note. I picked it up. _Love you, Sakaya. From Kai. _I smiled. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. After a few minutes, I felt the warm water. I stripped from my PJ's and got into the shower. The warm water hit my body.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair then bathed. I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I dried my face and hair then wrapped it around my body. I walked out and got a red tank top with some denim shorts and red sandals. After I dressed, I brushed my hair into a braid and went out.

''Morning.'' I say as I walked into the dining room.

''Morning Sakaya.'' I take a seat by Kai and kiss his cheek. He blushes.

''Sakaya...'' He groans

''What? I can't kiss my boyfriend on the cheek?'' I ask. He remains silent. I smirk and sip my water.

''Breakfast is served!'' Zane announces coming out. We eat pancakes and bacon for breakfast.

''So, Cole, Aurora, have any names yet?'' Kai asks the couple. Aurora blushes.

''Well, we haven't really thought about it.'' Cole says

''Take your time. No rush.'' I say

''Thanks.''

* * *

A little while later, I hear some sobbing. I get up from my bed and run to the nursery. Prim and Zane are there.

''Guys, what happened?'' I ask

''W-winter's l-lungs clogged u-up. W-we haven't heard f-from t-the d-doctor y-yet.'' My jaw is gaped slightly.

''What? She was just born five days ago. How can that happened?'' I ask. They shake their heads.

''W-we d-don't k-know.'' I sigh and rub a hand on Prim's back.

''Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine.'' They look at me.

''You think so?'' Zane asks wiping Prim's tears. I nod.

''Winter is strong. She can get through things even if she's five days old.'' I joke. They laugh lightly.

''Yeah, I guess so.'' Prim says. I smile. The phone rings and Zane picks it up.

''Hello?...Really?...That's great!...We'll be right there.'' He says then hangs up. Prim looks at him.

''Is everything OK?''

''Yes, Winter's lungs were finally unclogged.''

''See, I told you. You just needed to have faith.'' They smile and go to the hospital. I smile and walk to the crib. Stormy was there. Lloyd and Rin took Ro and Liana for a walk. Stormy giggled. I pick her up. I felt arms wrap around me.

''Hey.'' I hear Kai say

''Hey.'' Stormy giggles at Kai and touches my face.

''You know, I want kids.'' I blush madly when he said that.

''What? We've only been together three months, I-I don't think we're ready.'' I stutter. He chuckles. He lets go of me. I turn around. I put a hand to my mouth. He was on one knee.

''Sakaya, will you marry me?''

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Man I love them!  
**_

_**Prim: Yeah, way to go JJ. **_

_**Me: *Glares at her* Be quiet. **_

_**Zane: I sense she has anger problems like Kai.**_

_**Me: *Sighs* GO! Shoo! *Pushes them with my fingers* **_

_**Them: Hey! **_

_**Cole: *Climbs onto my shoulder* Can I stay? *Puppy dog eyes***_

_**Me: Fine. **_

_**Cole: Yes! Please review! **_


	8. She said yes!

_**Chapter 8 She said yes!**_

**_Previously on Sakaya's Story_  
**

_''You know, I want kids.''_

_''What? We've only been together 3 months, I-I don't think we're ready.'' I stutter. He chuckles. He lets go of me. I turn around. I put a hand to my mouth. He's on one knee. _

_''Sakaya, will you marry me?'' _

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

''Yes! Yes Kai yes!''

* * *

I say and hug him carefully with Stormy. He kisses my lips gently. Soon, the kiss deepened.

''Sakaya...''

''Yeah?'' I look in his amber eyes. He touches my forehead.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Stormy yawns and buries her face into my chest. I smile. We walk onto Deck where the others were.

''Guys, we have some news.'' All eyes turned to them.

''We're engaged!'' Their mouths dropped. They congratulated them.

''So, who's the maid of honor?'' Nya asks

''Well, we just got engaged, so maybe I'll go over them later.'' They nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Kai climbed in bed with me. I was sitting cross-legged in a red T-shirt with black shorts. My hair was in a bun. I was looking at wedding invitations, and stuff like that. Kai kissed my lips.

''So, who we inviting?'' He asks

''Well, my parents and family, some of your family and friends, and you know, some other people we know.'' I respond. He smiles and rolls his eyes. He kisses my lips again and it goes passionate. I break.

''So, how many kids we having?'' Kai says smirking

''Uh, how many do you want?''

''One for now, then maybe twins?''

''Three kids?''

''Yeah, I mean, if you want to.'' I kiss his cheek.

''That sounds perfect.'' I say. I put my laptop away and lay down. I roll over and take Kai's hand.

''Sakaya, when I was in the coma, our family was amazing. I mean, all of us. Lloyd and Rin had three, Jay and Nya had two kids, Cole and Aurora with one, Zane and Prim with three, and you and I with three. It was at the end. Misako, Garmadon, Sensei, and my parents were there too. But, my parents died.'' I cup his cheek.

''I promise, if your parents are still out there, we'll find them.'' I say. We kiss and fall asleep.

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

''Shh! Don't wake the lovebirds!'' Jay yelled in a whisper. Sakaya was in Kai's arms and he had them wrapped around her protectively. I giggled once Jay took a picture of them.

''Oh, this is so going on Ibook.'' He whispers. We walk out quietly. When Kai and Sakaya come in the dining room, their faces were red with embarrassment and anger.

''WHAT THE HELL GUYS!'' Kai yelled

''What?'' Sakaya took her phone out and it had them on Jay's Ibook page.

''This is what! 200 faves?!'' Sakaya asks

''Already? Wow!'' Jay says playing innocent

''Sensei!'' Kai complained. He sipped his tea.

''Leave me out of this, I have nothing to do with it.'' He says smiling. Kai's eye twitches and Sakaya sighs.

''Come on Kai, let's continue the invitations.'' When they were out of earshot, we burst out laughing.

''That was hilarious!'' Cole says banging his fist on the table. Prim giggled.

''I hope we didn't hurt their feelings.'' She says

''Nah, they'll get over it.'' Jay says

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I huffed once we entered our room.

''I can't believe they did that while we were sleeping!'' I say. She agrees. She kisses my cheek.

''Come on, hot-head. Let's finish the invitations.'' She says sitting on the bed. I pout.

''Do I have to help?''

''Yes, my son. Now, come on.'' I scowl when she says 'My son'.

''I hate that nickname, you know.'' I say sitting next to her.

''Oh shush.'' She says

* * *

_**AND DONE! YAY! **_

_**Cole: 'Bout time. **_

_**Me: Shut it! I was helping my family. My bro has the flu, my other bro is passed out on the couch, my dad got home, and my mom is cooking! So I have to help out once in a while! **_

_**Cole: Okay, okay. *Raises hands***_

_**Jay: Before JJ blows up, please review! **_

_**Me: HEY! **_


	9. Making Preparations

**_Chapter 9 Making Preparations_**

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

Nya, Aurora, Prim, Rin and I walked into the dress store. I tried on a dress. The seamstress tightened the stomach.

''Not that tight!'' I say

''I'm so sorry.'' She says. She loosens it a bit.

''That's better. Thank you.'' She nods and steps to the side.

''Come, let's show your friends.'' I follow her. The girls gasp.

''That's the one.'' They chorus. I giggle. After that, we went home, Nya hiding the dress in her room. I walked into my room and saw Kai asleep. Sensei must have worked him too much. I laid down next to him and curled up onto his chest. I look at his face.

''Kai, wake up.'' He groans.

''I don't wanna.'' He says

''Come on. Or I won't kiss you until our wedding.'' I teased. He woke up with a jolt.

''What? What does that mean?'' I laugh and fall on the bed laughing. He frowns.

''Nothing! I was teasing you.'' I say sitting on my knees. I kissed his nose.

''That was not funny.'' He says crossing his arms. I roll my eyes and kiss his lips.

''That make you feel better?'' I ask. He nods and kisses me again. We lay down.

''Hey, when we have kids, do you know what to name them?'' He asks

''I was thinking if our first born was a boy, Kyle, and if it was a girl, Samantha.''

''Kyle and Samantha. And the twins?''

''If their twin girls, Jade and Natalie, if their twin boys, Keegan and Shawn.''

''Okay, twin boy and girl?''

''Natalie and Keegan.''

''Perfect names.''

* * *

A few hours later, I was sending a e-mail to my parents when Kai jumped onto the bed. He kissed my cheek.

''So, we doing anything?'' He smirks. I glare at him. I send my e-mail.

''Kai, I want to do that when we're married, not now.'' I say

''You're no fun.'' He says. I playfully slap him on the arm.

''Shut up.'' I kiss his lips and lay down. Better tell him now.

''So, when are we going to have the wedding?''

''I was thinking after they have their kids. I don't want one of them going into labor.'' We laugh.

''Yeah, that would be a disaster. I can't wait to have a niece or nephew.'' I gulp.

''Kai, I have something to say.''

''What?''

''I'm...Pregnant.'' I look at him and his eyes are wide.

''Wow.'' He says. I giggle and kiss his lips. We fall asleep.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and Zane was there.

''Hey Zane, can you do the cake for our wedding?'' I ask

''Sure, I would love to.'' I smile and hug him.

''Thank you!'' I skip out leaving him chuckling. I walk out and see Prim on deck with Stormy. They were on a blanket.

''Hey.'' She says. Stormy giggled and crawled over to me. I giggle and pick her up. I walk to the blanket and sit down.

''So, how are you?'' I ask

''Good. Winter is sleeping but Stormy has kept me up at night.''

''Oh, I could help you.''

''Nah, it's okay. Anyway, when are you and Kai getting married?''

''We're thinking after Nya and Aurora have their kids. I don't them going into labor.

''You're right.'' I guess I could tell her...

''Prim, I want to say something.'' She looks at me curiously.

''What up?''

''I'm pregnant.'' Her jaw drops slightly and Stormy looks at her confused.

''You are?'' I nod giggling a bit.

''Yep.''

''Wow. I can't believe it. What did Kai say?''

''He said wow.'' I say rolling my eyes. She shook her head.

''Gosh, how far are you?''

''Uh, five weeks.'' I say

''Huh, well congratulations.'' Stormy giggled and yawned.

''Tired, cutie?'' I ask. She touches my face.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I woke up and saw Sakaya gone. I shrug and lay back down. Dang, I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I ran my hand threw my hair and sighed. My hand went down my face and went to my chest. I closed my eyes.

''Kai, can I talk to you?'' I heard Jay ask. I sit up.

''Come in.'' He comes in.

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

''Um, Kai, I was wondering.''

''Yeah?''

''Well, now that I'm going to be a father, I don't know if the kid would like me or not!'' I raise my eyebrows.

''Jay, the kid would love you. You're funny, caring and protective. I'm sure the kid will love you!'' I say grabbing his shoulders. He nods.

''Okay. Thanks bro.''

''Welcome.'' He leaves and I lay back down, closing my eyes. I hear the door open and close but I don't open my eyes. I feel someone climb on top of me. I open my eyes and see Sakaya.

''Hey sweetie.''

''Hey.'' She gets off but I grab her waist and kiss her. She melts into it and wraps her arms around my neck. She wraps her legs around my waist. I play with her top but she breaks.

''Kai, remember, the baby?'' Shoot! I forgot!

''Yeah, sorry.'' I chuckle nervously and she kisses my head.

''It's OK.''

* * *

_**Whoo! This one was a dozy to write. **_

_**Lloyd: *Climbs onto my shoulder* Yeah, and by the way, when are you going to stop talking to yourself? **_

_**Me: *Growls and picks him up by the back of his shirt* **_

_**Lloyd: Hey! Put me down!**_

_**Me: Okay. *Drops him onto the desk* **_

_**Lloyd: Ow. *Rubs head* **_

_**Me: *Laughs* I love it when someone is in pain. **_

_**Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane: What is wrong with you?! **_

_**Me: *Shrugs* Please review! **_


	10. A Stormy Birth

_**Chapter 10 A Stormy Birth**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I woke up to thunder. I pinched the bridge of my nose and rubbed my 9 month pregnant belly. I leaned back into the pillows and felt the baby kick. I winced. It kicked harder and I knew it was time. I shook Jay awake.

''Jay, it's time.'' He shot up.

''It is?'' I nod. When we were in the Infirmary, I squeezed Jay's hand at the pain. Misako chuckled.

''Alright Nya, on the count of 3, you are going to have to push.'' I nod.

''Okay.''

''1, 2, 3, push!'' I squeezed Jay's hand and screamed.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I paced outside the Infirmary door listening to Nya's screams. Is that how it's going to be when Sakaya goes into labor? Speaking of Sakaya, she was three months in and had a small baby bump. Aurora was last. She was almost to her due date. I rubbed my temples.

''Kai, listen.'' No screams. I panicked but calmed down when I heard a baby cry. Misako came out and motioned us in. We walked in to see Nya holding a small bundle.

''Come say hi to your nephew.'' She says. I walked to her and saw a little baby boy. He had a little patch of light brown hair. I smiled. He opened his eyes and they were a electrifying blue eyes. He giggled and touched Nya's face.

''What did you name him?'' Nya and Jay looked at each other.

''We decided, Justin.''

''Perfect name.''

''Come on, let's give the new family some privacy.'' Cole says

''Uh, can Sakaya and Kai stay? They are part of the family.'' They nod.

''C-can I hold him?'' I ask. Nya smiles and lifts up Justin. I take him carefully and Sakaya leans over to see him. Justin giggles and touches her face.

''He's so cute.'' She whispers. I give him to her and she cradles him.

''He's perfect guys.'' I say. Jay and Nya smile at each other and kiss. I smile. She's grown up. Lightning struck outside but Justin seemed unaffected.

''He didn't cry.'' Jay says. Instead, Justin laughs and thunder was heard.

''He controls lightning and thunder. Look at that.'' Nya says. Justin reaches for his mother. Nya takes him. I put my hands on Sakaya's shoulders.

''We'll give you some privacy.''

''Okay.'' We walk back to our room. Sakaya cuddles up to me and she buries her face into my chest.

''Kai, I love you.''

''I love you too, Sakaya. And our little one.'' I place my hand on her belly and she puts hers on top.

* * *

The next morning, I heard laughing. I opened my eyes and looked around. No one. Huh, must be coming from the dining room. I looked down and saw Sakaya still sleeping. I wrapped my arms around her. I placed my chin on top of her head. She snuggled more into my chest and I smiled.

''Kai...'' I heard her mumble.

''Sakaya?'' She didn't answer so I guess she was just mumbling in her sleep. I kissed her head and fell back asleep.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

In a forest far from Ninjago city, 4 teens were around a fire. The first was a boy with dark brown hair and violet eyes, the second was a girl with dark brown hair also with deep violet eyes, the third with reddish brown hair with sky blue eyes, and the fourth with brown hair and amber eyes. The boy poked the fire.

''Okay, we _really _need to find Mom, Dad, our brother and sister.'' The boy says

''You got that right. But how?'' The girl who looked like him with violet eyes asks

''I don't know. But we have to Justice.''

''Kiara, Frost, any ideas?'' The two girls shook their heads.

''Sorry.'' Frost whispered

''Aaron, if we don't find my twin and reunite, than your Uncle's prophecy will come true.'' Kiara says. Aaron nodded.

''Yeah, after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, I heard he got married and already has two kids. I'm an aunt! Woohoo!'' Frost smiles.

''I heard Nya had a baby boy.''

''I got it!'' Everyone looked at Kiara. She blushed.

''Go ahead.''

''I heard they live on the Bounty. We can go into town tomorrow and ask.'' They nodded.

''Good idea.'' Kiara went crimson and Justice smirked. She fell asleep with one thought.

_'Lovebirds...'_

* * *

**_Annnnnnnnnd that's the end! Just kidding. _**

**_Justice: You are a terrible person._**

**_Me: Thanks, I get that a lot. _**

**_Frost: Uh, I do not think-_**

**_Me: Shut it. Anyway, next chapter will be Aurora. _**

**_Aurora: YAY!_**

**_Kai: *With less _**_**enthusiasm* Yay.**_

_**Cole: *Raises fist***_

_**Kai: I mean, YAY! **_

_**Sakaya: Please review! Cole! DON'T YOU DARE PUT A FINGER ON HIM!**_


	11. A Spring Birth

_**Chapter 11 A Spring Birth**_

**Aurora's P.O.V**

I sighed and leaned into Cole's chest. He wrapped an arm around me protectively. I smile and rub my belly.

''So, have any names yet?'' I ask him

''Yeah. You?''

''Yep. You go first.''

''If it's a boy, Caleb and if it's a girl Arianna.''

''I like those. Mine are Cameron and Addison.''

''I like those.'' He says and kisses my head. I smile.

''So, are you going to be happy being a dad?''

''Duh, if I didn't, then why did I do it?'' I giggle but wince as the baby kicked. I gasp.

''Ow.''

''What?'' Cole asks looking at me worried. I wince again as it kicked harder.

''Cole, it's time.'' He looks at me. He takes his phone out and calls 911.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I felt my phone vibrate and I pick it up. Cole.

''Hello?...What?!...Okay!...We'll be right there!'' I say. Sakaya looks at me.

''Is everything alright?''

''Aurora went into labor.'' We get everyone, minus the kids, and head to the hospital. Once we get there, I run to the front desk.

''Aurora Hence.'' Sakaya says

''She's in the delivery room. Please wait in the waiting room.'' After 2 hours, Cole comes out. We stand.

''So?''

''It's a boy.'' He smiles. I pat him on the back.

''Congratulations Cole.'' Nya says

''Yeah, now Justin has someone to play with.'' Jay joked. We laugh.

''Can we see him?'' Prim asks. He nods and we follow him. Once we get to Aurora's room, she's holding a blue bundle. She was humming softly and she looked up. We walked to her and he had black hair but chocolate brown eyes. He giggled and reached up for Cole. He took him shakily and he giggled.

''He's perfect Cole.'' I say. He smiles.

''Have you guys decided a name yet?'' I ask

''Yep. Caleb Ezra Hence.'' Aurora says.

''Perfect.'' A few hours later, I was walking down the hall when I saw Cole looking at the kids at the nursery.

''What's up?'' I ask putting my hands in my pockets. He glances at me and than looks back at the little ones.

''I don't know. What if Caleb hates me? What is I'm a horrible Dad?'' I look at him.

''What does that mean?'' I ask

''I mean, what if he hates me? My Dad always did.'' I roll my eyes and slap him on the back. He gasps at it.

''Don't say that. Caleb is gonna love you.'' I say

''I've always been attached to my mom when I was little, what if he does that to Aurora?''

''I don't know. But he did giggle at you.'' I say

''Yeah, but-''

''No more buts. Jay had the same problem but I told him Justin would love him. Same with you.'' Cole smiles.

''Thanks Kai.'' I playfully punch him on the arm.

''No sweat.''

''So, know the gender of the baby yet?'' He asks

''No, Sakaya and I want to find out when it is born. I hope for a girl.''

''Why?''

''So she would look like her mother.'' I say. He chuckles.

''Well, don't get your hopes up. It might be a boy and look like you.'' I laugh.

''Probably. Not sure though.'' I say looking at the newborns. I saw Caleb and he was sleeping.

* * *

I jumped onto the bed and Sakaya glared at me.

''What?''

''The baby.''

''Oh, right.'' I say laughing nervously. She smiles and kisses my cheek. She cuddles up next to me.

''So, what do you want?'' She asks

''A girl so she can look like you.'' She giggles.

''I want a boy so he can be as handsome as you.'' I kiss her lips and she falls asleep.

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

A few days later, Aurora and Caleb were able to come home. I went to get her and she was in the waiting room. Caleb was awake and he was giggling. By the time we got home, he was asleep. Aurora puts him in the crib and leans onto my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her and she sighs happily.

''My two boys.'' I kiss her cheek.

''I love you Aurora.''

''I love you Cole.'' I kiss her lips and she kisses back. I hear Caleb yawn. I look at him and notice he was still sleeping. Aurora nuzzles into my chest. I kiss her head and place my chin on it.

* * *

**_Have some fluff. _**

**_Cole: I love her! _**

**_Aurora: Aw! I love you too! Hey, I have one question, why did you only make us have one kid? _**

**_Me: *Whistles and looks away* Uh, I don't wish to explain it. _**

**_Cole: Tell us. _**

**_Me: No! Please review!_**


	12. New Comers

_**Chapter 12 New Comers**_

**No one's P.O.V**

Aaron, Justice, Frost and Kiara were walking to the city. Kiara broke the silence.

''We need some music.'' She says. They laugh.

''Go ahead.''

_**Things we lost to the flames**_  
_**Things we'll never see again**_  
_**All that we've amassed**_  
_**Sits before us, shattered into ash**_

_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**The things we lost in the fire fire fire**_  
_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**The things we lost in the fire fire fire**_

_**We sat and made a list**_  
_**Of all the things that we had**_  
_**Down the backs of table tops**_  
_**Ticket stubs and your diaries**_

_**I read them all one day**_  
_**When loneliness came and you were away**_  
_**Oh they told me nothing new,**_  
_**But I love to read the words you used**_

_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**The things we lost in the fire fire fire**_  
_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**The things we lost in the fire fire fire**_

_**I was the match and you were the rock**_  
_**Maybe we started this fire**_  
_**We sat apart and watched**_  
_**All we had burned on the pyre**_

_**(You said) we were born with nothing**_  
_**And we sure as hell have nothing now**_  
_**(You said) we were born with nothing**_  
_**And we sure as hell have nothing now**_

_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**The things we lost in the fire fire fire**_  
_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**The things we lost in the fire fire fire**_

_**Do you understand that we will never be the same again?**_  
_**Do you understand that we will never be the same again?**_  
_**The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again**_  
_**The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again**_

_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**The things we lost in the fire fire fire**_  
_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**The things we lost in the fire fire fire**_

_**These are the things, the things we lost**_  
_**These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire**_

_**Flames – they licked the walls**_  
_**Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore**_

''Look! We're here!'' Aaron says. They walked silently in. When they passed a newspaper stand, Justice got curious. She purchased one and looked at the front cover. Her jaw dropped.

''Guys, check this out.'' The other three surrounded her. A picture of the Ninja was shown...With the kids.

''Wow, that was fast.'' Kiara says

''New additions to the Ninja family. Names, Justin, Stormy, Winter, Ro, Liana and Caleb.'' Justice read

''Hey, there's Nya and Lloyd! And Mom and Dad!'' Aaron says. Frost turns around.

''What is it Frosty?'' Kiara asks. She held up a finger.

''Serpentine.'' She whispered

''Where? Where?'' Justice asks

''I sense they are underground.'' She replies. They walk to the manhole.

''I hate snakes.'' Kiara says. Aaron laughs than takes the top off.

''Let's get this over with.'' Justice groans pulling her purple mask up. They nod and jump in. Frost led the way. They came to the subway and saw Skales and the whole army.

''What are they doing?'' Kiara whispered

''It looks like their getting ready to attack someone.'' Aaron responded

''Or some ninja.'' Justice whispered

''NINJA-GO!'' Five voices yelled

**Kai's P.O.V**

The alarm went off and we ran to the Bridge.

''What's going on?''

''Serpentine have caused chaos underground.''

''I hate snakes.'' Cole muttered. I laughed and kissed Sakaya's cheek.

''We'll be back.'' I say. We jump down and run to the sewers.

''NINJA-GO!'' We yell and spin into our tornadoes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see four other figures. One dark purple, the second gold, the third magenta and the fourth light blue. Three were girls and one was a boy. I quirk an eyebrow but fight. They come out and attack. Once the Serpentine were knocked out, we approached them.

''Hey, who are you?'' I ask taking my hood off. They whip around. Two looked alike but the other two didn't.

''Uh, who are you?'' The girl in dark purple asks

''I asked you first.'' She sighs and nudges the boy.

''I'm Aaron Garmadon. These are my sisters, Justice and Frost and our friend Kiara.''

''WHAT?!''

* * *

_**Ooh, Aaron you shouldn't have told them. Things We Lost in the Fire is owned by Bastille. **_

_**Kiara: I love that song! Mostly because it goes with Kai's element. **_

_**Kai: Aw! Thanks Kiara. **_

_**Sakaya: Anyway, when is our wedding? **_

_**Me: Two chapters away. **_

_**Sakaya and Kai: OK! **_

_**Me: Aaron, wrap it up? **_

_**Aaron: Sure. Please review! **_


	13. No Way!

_**Chapter 13 No way!**_

**Aaron's P.O.V**

''WHAT?!'' They shouted. I chuckle and I hear Kiara giggle. They take their hoods up and Justice, Frost and I gasped. The gold one looked exactly like Lloyd...Unless.

''Which one of you is Lloyd Garmadon?'' Justice asks. I was right. Lloyd raised his hand.

''I..Have older siblings? WHOOP! IN YOUR FACES! HAHA!'' He tackled us in hug, laughing. Justice and I laughed while Frost smiled. Kiara smiled and crossed her arms. The red one rubbed his head.

''I am so confused.'' He says. The black one laughed.

''What's your names?'' He asks

''I'm Aaron.''

'''Name's Justice.''

''I am Frost.'' No one seemed to hear her.

''She said Frost.''

''Oh!'' They say. I roll my eyes.

''And I'm Kiara.''

''You are?''

''I'm Cole.''

''Jay!''

''I am Zane.''

''I'm Kai.'' Kiara gasped.

''You don't happen to have a flame birthmark on your right shoulder, do you?'' His eye widened slightly. He pulled his sleeve down from his right arm and a flame shaped birthmark was there.

''H-how did you know?'' She pulled her sleeve down. We gasped. Same one. Kai gasped in pain. His hand flew to his shoulder. When he pulled it back, red ooze was shown. He fell to his knees.

''Kai?'' Cole asks kneeing down. Kai's eyes were shut painfully. Kiara ran to him.

''Kai, look at me.'' She says. He opens his eyes.

''Y-yeah?''

''You're going to be fine.'' Zane gasped.

''Sakaya will freak!'' Jay realized. Justice and I look at each other.

''Who's...Sakaya?''

''His fiancé'. Let's get him back to the Bounty.'' Lloyd says. They nod. Frost's eyes widened.

''Wait, I can patch his wound.'' She whispers

''She says she can patch his wound.'' They glance at each other before nodding. Frost walks to him and knees down. She put her hands on his shoulder gently.

''Everyone stay back.'' They back up. Frost closes her eyes and a aura emitted from her. It was light blue tinted with gold. We closed our eyes. After the light died down, Frost reopened her eyes and took her hands off. Kai looked at his shoulder. It was healed. Frost looks around.

''What is it Frosty?'' Kiara asks. She gets up and puts her hands on her hips where her throwing stars were. She looked around and threw them. We heard a hiss of pain and Skales appeared with the stars in his shoulders.

**Cole's P.O.V**

Stupid snake. He had a knife in his hand.

''Skales, what should I do with you?'' I growl taking my blade out. He glares at me.

''Don't be a fool, Ninja.'' He laughed. Some Constrictai walk in and they have Aurora, Nya, Prim, Sakaya and Rin.

''Let them go!'' Lloyd growled

''Kai!'' Nya and Sakaya yelled. He got up and ran at him. Lloyd and I held him back.

''Let me at him! I'll rip his throat out and feed it to the dragon!'' He growled. Skales chuckled and took the stars out of his shoulders.

''Such a temper.'' He chuckled slithering to Sakaya. He put it to her belly.

''Don't you dare.'' She snarled. Kai burned Lloyd and I and ran at Skales. He punched him in the face.

''Don't you dare hurt her!'' He growled. He took the snakes out.

''Aaron, get the girls out of here!'' I say. He nods and runs with them following. Kiara and Justice handled the Venomari and Fangpyre while we handled the Constrictai and Hyponbrai. After that fight, we walked back up. Sakaya ran to Kai, Aurora threw her arms around me, Nya hugged Jay, Prim kissed Zane on his cheek making him turn bright red and Rin hugged Lloyd, nuzzling her head in his chest.

''At least they have someone, right?'' I heard Aaron whisper to Kiara. She quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, punching him in the arm.

''Okay, what happened?'' Sakaya asks. Her eyes widen when she see's the blood stain on Kai's suit. She expects it.

''I know, it looks bad, but thanks to Frost, it healed.'' Frost smiled and turned light pink. She shifted lightly.

''It was nothing.'' She whispers shyly. Aaron smiles at her than pulls Lloyd into a noogie. The girls quirk their eyebrows.

''Aaron, Justice and Frost are siblings of his.'' Zane says

''Garmadon and Misako had three more?''

''Well, we're a little older than him.'' Frost nods.

''You don't speak much, do you?'' Rin asks. She shakes her head.

''Well, let's get back to the Bounty. I'm sure Sensei, Garmadon and Mkisako will be happy to see them.'' Nya says taking Jay's hand. We nod and head there.

* * *

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

I looked at Kai as we walked. He was looking down seeming ashamed. I intertwine our hands.

''What's wrong?'' I ask him quietly. He avoids eye contact.

''Nothing.'' I look at him unconvinced.

''Tell me.''

''I just...I failed at protecting you and the baby.'' I smile softly and kiss his cheek.

''Don't you worry. I'm fine.'' I say. We reach the Bounty and get on.

''Whoa, this place is amazing.''

''It flies.'' Rin says. Their eyes widen.

''AWESOME!'' Justice says throwing her fists in the air. I giggle. We'll get along just fine.

''What's going-'' Garmadon stopped when he saw his kids.

''Aaron? Justice? Frost?'' The three ran to them and hugged them. Crying was heard. Prim sighed.

''Don't worry. I got her.'' Zane says and went down under the Deck. The fact that he was a robot, I mean Nindroid, and turned human just so he can be with Prim and have kids is really sweet. He came back with Stormy in his arms. Frost ran to him and looked at her. I heard Stormy giggle.

''She likes you.'' I say. Frost smiles.

''So, where's our other sibling?'' Aaron asks

''Other...Sibling?'' Lloyd wonders. Misako giggles quietly and looks at Nya.

''What?''

''Nya, your part of our family.'' Her eyes widened.

''No way!''

* * *

_***Le gasp* NYA'S MISAKO AND GARMY'S DAUGHTER?! PLOT TWIST! **_

_**Garmadon: Like I said to Marissa, don't call me that. **_

_**Me: I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT! *Coughs* Ow, that hurt. **_

_**Misako: What happened?**_

_**Me: Sick again. Don't worry, it isn't contiguous.**_

_**Kai: Good.'**_

_**Aaron: Please-**_

_**Justice: I wanna say it! **_

_**Aaron: Fine!**_

_**Justice: Please review!**_


	14. Wedding Day

_**Chapter 14 Wedding Day**_

**Nya's P.O.V**

I gasped when Sakaya came out. She was in a strapless white dress with lace and a gold sash, little white pearls were on the edges **(A/N Imagine her hair like Anna's coronation from Frozen)**. **  
**

''Oh Sakaya, you look amazing.'' Justice says. Her baby bump could barely be shown. I was the Maid of Honor and Jay was the Best Man. I wore a knee length white strapless dress with a blue sash, Justice wore the same thing except with a violet sash, Frost with a light blue sash, Prim with a white sash, Aurora with a light green sash, Rin with a green sash, Kiara with a pink sash and Misako with a teal sash. She smiled.

''Thanks.'' Since Gar-I mean my Dad is the only man here, he's going to walk her down. He poked his head in.

''It's time.'' During the ceremony, Justice leaned over to me.

''So, we just need to wait 6 more months than the baby will be here, huh?'' I nodded. After they exchanged rings, and the priest said 'You may now kiss the bride', they kissed, the audience went wild. At the reception, they were dancing. I was holding Justin in one arm and I leaned in Jay's chest. I sighed happily. Now, everyone was married...Except for my three siblings and Kiara.

**Aaron's P.O.V**

I gulped and walked up to Kiara.

''Hey Aaron.''

''H-hey Kiara. Um, do you wanna dance?'' I ask extending my hand. She smiles and blushes. She takes it.

''Sure.'' When we were dancing, she rested her head on my chest. I felt my face heat up. I gulped and look at Lloyd. He just smirks. I glare at him.

''S-so, any new songs?'' I ask her. She pulls back from my chest and I meet her amber eyes.

''A few, but I don't really want to sing them.'' She says blushing a light pink.

''What are they called?''

''You don't wanna know.'' I quirk an eyebrow but shrug it off.

''So, you like being on the Bounty?'' I ask

''Yep. I can't wait to be an aunt.'' I laugh. I look over at Kai and Sakaya. Sakaya was resting her head on his chest and he had his chin on her head. Kiara sighed sadly.

''What's wrong?'' I ask her. She looks down.

''I don't know. When I was young, I always wanted to get married and have a couple of kids. But I never really found the right guy.''

''Have you...Ever wondered that you met him and know him?'' I ask her

''No.'' I look around and then back into her amber orbs.

''Kiara, I would never admit this to anyone. Not even my Dad. But..I-'' I was cut off by her lips being pressed against mine. My eyes widened a bit but I closed them and kissed back. We broke and she was crimson.

''S-sorry.'' She stuttered. I heard laughing and saw the others laughing. I glare at them and they shut up. She giggles.

''Come on, let's go somewhere private.'' I mutter pulling her out into the garden.

**Sakaya's P.O.V**

I sighed into Kai's chest.

''What?'' I look up at him.

''Nothing. How could I be sad on a day like this?'' He chuckles.

''I know. I love you Sakaya.''

''I love you too hothead.''

''Hey, I thought we agreed not to call each other nicknames.'' He whines

''You sound like a baby.'' I tease. He turns crimson. I giggle and kiss his lips.

''So, do you want it to be a surprise?'' He asks

''Yep. I want to find out when I have it.'' I say

''Me too.''

* * *

When we got to our room in the hotel's suite, I laid on the bed. Kai smirked and climbed on top of me. I glare at me. I point to my belly and he whimpers.

''I forgot...Again.'' He got off and I kiss his cheek.

''Don't worry. We can do that after a while.'' I say. We fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kai woke me up. We ate a delicious breakfast and had some fun. After dinner, we ordered a chocolate lava cake. Before we ate it, Kai took a picture with his phone. He laughed.

''I can't wait to see Cole's reaction to this.'' He says

''Why?''

''Cole's a cake lover. He'll freak and chocolate is his favorite.'' I laugh imagining Cole's reaction.

''Oh, I can't wait.''

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

I felt my phone vibrate. I stopped training and picked it up, drinking water. I spit it out seeing Kai post a cake. Not just any cake, a _Chocolate Lava Cake! _I growl.

''What's wrong Cole?'' Aaron asks. I shove the phone into his hands. He looks at it confused.

''That's what's wrong!'' I say

''It's just a cake.'' I hear gasps but ignore them.

''Just a cake? JUST A CAKE! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE SON-OF-A-''

''Cole! Watch your mouth!'' Jay says. I growl and walk to my room. Aurora was there. I face plant into the pillow.

''What's wrong sweetie?''

''Kai and Sakaya had a chocolate lava cake.'' I say not caring my voice is muffled. I feel her hand rub my back.

''I'm sure they'll save you some.'' I look up.

''Yeah right. They'll probably devour it and then don't save any!'' I say and face plant into my pillow.

''You're being too dramatic.''

* * *

_**Short chapter. I know. **_

_**Kai: Wow, can't wait to see the reviews you get. **_

_**Me: *Growls* Shut up. Anyway, I already have two chapters done for the sequel for Rise of the Samurai. I am currently working on the third. **_

_**Cole: More torture! Help! **_

_**Me: Shut up! **_

_**Garmadon: Please review!**_


	15. A Summery Birth

_**Chapter 15 A Summery Birth**_

**Kai's P.O.V**

I sighed happily and put my chin on top of Sakaya's head. She was 9 months into her pregnancy and was _really _close to her due date. She nuzzled her head into my chest. We were currently in the shade of the tree at the park.

''Hey Kai?''

''Yeah?''

''What do you think will happen now?''

''I don't know. I'm just glad I can be with my favorite girl on a warm sunny day.'' She giggles and leans into my chest. I kiss her head.

''Hey, why don't comb your hair?'' I quirk an eyebrow.

''Okay, that was really offending.''

''I didn't mean to offend you, I was just wondering.'' She says

''I don't really know. I guess my personality.'' I say wrapping my arms around her belly. She sighed and closed her eyes. They snapped open and she gasped.

''Ow. That hurt!''

''What? Is it time?'' She looks into my eyes and nods. My eyes widen and I get my phone. I call Kiara.

''Kiara?...Yes, we're still at the park...Listen, Sakaya went into labor...I know what, just get the others and hurry to the hospital!'' I say then hang up. I call 911 and the ambulance arrives minutes later. **  
**

**In the Delivery Room**

I nearly gasped when Sakaya squeezed my hand.

''KAI! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!'' She tells me. I look at the doctor and she looks at me.

''I love you too sweetie.'' I say nervously. She mouths to me 'We get a few of them'. I stifle back my laugh. She leans back into the pillows. Her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat.

''I didn't mean it. I love you.'' I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

''It's OK.''

''Alright, when I say 3, you're gonna have to start pushing, OK Sakaya?'' She nods.

''Don't worry.''

''1...2...3, push!'' Sakaya screamed and squeezed my hand tightly.

''Ow, ow, ow.'' I mutter

''Again, push!'' A few more pushes, she smiled.

''What?''

''I can see the head, one more push.'' Sakaya pushed a few more times then I heard a baby cry.

''Is he or she OK?''

''He's fine.'' A boy. She was right.

''I told you.'' She smirked. I smile. The nurses wrap him in a blue blanket and put a little hat on him like they normally do. He cooed and I kiss her head.

''You did a good job.'' She giggles and fixes his hat. He opened his eyes and they were pale blue. He cooed and giggled.

''Aren't you gonna tell the others?''

''Right!'' I walk into the waiting room and everyone is out there..Except for the kids.

''Well?'' Kiara asks

''It's a boy.''

''So, three boys and four girls now. Wow.'' Justice says crossing her arms. Kiara cheered.

''I'm a aunt!'' She exclaimed getting weird looks from nurses and doctors. She blushed.

''Come, I'll show you.'' We get back to Sakaya's room and she's talking to him. I stop the others and listen.

''You know, I hope you'll grow up to be just like your daddy. Well, except for his attitude but that's what I like about him. He's a good guy, and I can tell you're gonna be like him.''

''Are we going or not?'' Aaron whispers to me. I glare at him. I walk in and Sakaya looks up.

''Hey guys.''

''Hey, how are you?''

''Better. At least I have my two boys.'' She kisses my cheek and I turn light pink.

''What did you name him?''

''We didn't decide on a name yet, did we?''

''No, but the names I like, don't fit him.''

''Well, Kyle does.''

''Yeah, then it's decided. Kyle Shin Smith.''

''Shin?''

''My father's name...'' Her voice trailed off with her eyes widening.

''Sakaya?'' I ask

''My parents! They didn't come to the wedding! I forgot to send the letter! And they didn't know I was pregnant! Oh no, the papers!'' She took her right hand and rubbed her forehead.

* * *

A few days later, Sakaya's phone rang. She grabbed it and pinched the bridge of her nose.

''Hey Dad...I know I forgot to tell you!...Yeah, yeah...Wait, what?!...Come visit?!...With my husband and son?!..Fine...Love ya too...Bye.'' She hung up and groaned into my chest.

''What?''

''We have to visit my parents.''

* * *

**_Ooh, Sakaya and Kai are in trouble! Haha, wait for chapter 16!_**

**_Cole: Yay..._**

**_Me: I heard that! _**

**_Aurora: Don't hurt him!'' _**

**_Caleb: Mom..._**

**_Me: Hey, you aren't suppose to come until chapter 18! _**

**_Caleb: Sorry! _**

**_Sakaya: Please review!_**


End file.
